


未完妈咪01

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：双性/产乳/生子提要/女性器官描写/意识流





	未完妈咪01

  
展正希竟然喝醉了。

我这话，说的好像这事有多稀罕一样。嗨，确实稀罕。但这可不是再夸展正希的酒量有多好，能千杯不醉，以一挡百。你在公共场所中，很少能见他沾酒。唉，我也不是说这人有多洁身自好，滴酒不沾啦。你去打开他的冰箱，拉开门时叮叮哐哐，就知道他有多少存货了。取出一个绿瓶子。跟落在他脚边的是同一个牌子。

滋啦一撬，瓶盖飞了。

见一就倚在冰箱门上，喝下了一小口，酒精仗着气体在舌面上滋滋跳动刺激着，他不急着吞下。就像他现在绝不会去轻易打破眼前的这幅难得的景象，他可要好好品尝。

咽下一口。

再抬，只是手腕带着瓶颈轻轻撬动，还是滋溜一小口。喝的太猛，视线可就被放大的墨绿酒瓶给遮住了。先前滑下食道的那口，正从胃袋中返上凉意。但这，唉，你瞧瞧这人，明明喝下的是冰酒，却烧的下半身的火越来越旺。

“真是糟糕。”

就连他自己，也忍不住嘀咕一声。放下酒，朝瘫软在墙边的人走去。

每向前走一步，展正希的气息就越浓郁，这让见一每再一次跨出下一步时，胯间布料的拉扯，总会提醒他有什么东西在叫着越嚣张一分。无论是心理，还是生理上。一种期待，一种激动，一种满足，对，满足。怪异的满足感从心尖冒出，布满全身，连指尖都微微发麻。他目不转睛的看着瘫软在墙壁毫无设防的人儿。平时犀利坚韧的眼，现在就像被一层无形的布给蒙住，睁开的里面是迷糊，是迷茫，毫无聚焦，没有目的，涣散的落在桌脚？这让你可有点儿不乐意了。

“嘿，嘿希希”

你抚摸上他的颈侧，手指在后微微施力，拉扯回他的注意力，让他看向你。可他只是抬头了那么一瞬间，眼睛与你的对视转瞬即逝，这不是说他有多不想面对你，或是羞愧于见。这样的情绪在展正希身上，还没有过几次记录。这人懒得，只是懒得抬头，一抬头，酒就像要从胃中倒灌进脑仁，连灯都滋着人发晕。

他视线自然的下落，也不知是因你手部的支撑，还是他的兴趣，他的视线落在了你的唇上。啊，说到这，我都不由得想为你发出一声赞叹。见一的唇形，实在过分完美了！虽按照理论上，这长薄的形态是冷淡寡欲实在和性感好看八竿子打不着，但按在他这样的脸上，就有了股妖精的魔力，邪气的蛊惑，你我都无法抗拒，而展正希的手，已经抚摸了上去。拇指柔软的指腹，贴在了见一又薄又凉的下唇上，抵在了微张的唇间，那从中呼出热湿的气，正浇盖、环绕、拥抱着展正希的指头。

见一笑着更加开心。这不是指嘴角，而是眼中盛不住的爱意。

他更向前轻压一步，软舌故意的从唇间探出，抵在指腹上，这有点儿咸。它翻滚着，直到他们额头相触，展正希那头看起来很不听话却意外柔软的头发贴上他的额头时，它搅动着，咬字清晰的在展正希面前说出：

“尾巴，露出来了哦~”

这踩在性欲上的话，沙哑又戏虐，如果听在你我的耳朵里，心脏会为此停颤一秒，呼吸会变得急促，遇上脸薄的，还得羞煞了双颊，眼神在神情的注视下像只斑比一样慌着小蹄子滴滴答答却无处可藏。而听进展正希这，我猜，就算没有这蒙在脑中的酒精，也得再把时间线往前拉上好几年，才能看见他明显的慌乱，羞涩，涨红的脸，就像过薄的气球，还会随时爆炸。啊，你想念起了那个男孩是吗？年少的他，简直就是个经不起挑逗的纯情爆炸小处男。

想到这，你差点噗嗤一声笑了出来。

就像你的脸皮也被时间磨得越来越厚，在他面前展示的越发过分放肆大胆。他也有了自己的盔甲，脸不再会一戳就红。你看着他浓郁的眉头，高挺的鼻梁，这样英气逼人，这样的正儿八经，铁骨铮铮，标准男子汉。实在太硬了。我这硬形容在两个地方，一个是展正希五官的硬朗，另一方，是见一正硬到发疼的性器官。

咽下一口。是不是，实在太犯规了。

这个早就过了青涩青春期的男人，不再会轻易脸红的男子汉，怎么就，怎么就，怎么就把这股纯洁保留的如此好？即使在生下两个孩子之后？乳孔一张一缩渗着奶的现在？

见一没有收到展正希对他上一句话的回应。他稍稍拉开了点距离，发现他仍然还盯在他的唇上，目不转睛，面无表情，一脸正义，只有在低垂的眼中，这个世界上恐怕比亲爹都熟悉他的男人，从中读出了点委屈。这可就真有点儿意思了。见一在展正希的拇指下裂开了笑，稍一低头，张嘴含进。

先是指尖，上齿磕咬在指甲盖上，并不急于吞进。眼神对展正希的眼睛寸步不离，而他却仍只是盯着自己的指头位置不动，偶尔迟钝的眨着眼，深色的眸间看不到太大的波动。这样安静乖巧的家伙，放在谁的心上都会挠的人发痒，想抓住，想吞进，想占有，想......见一搭在展正希颈侧的手摩挲着，拇指搓揉着颊骨上的软肉，食指沿着耳根搓揉着，将叼在唇间的指头缓慢吞进。

展正希是像看慢镜头一般，几近一帧一帧地看着自己的拇指消失在那片薄唇之中，温暖柔软的触感，让他本合拢的双唇透出了缝隙，露出了一点儿牙白，更多的是诱人探索的无尽深渊。见一看在其中，滚动起软舌，舌尖舔在指根连接处的薄软肌肤上，就像他们以往接吻时那样，缠绕了上去，挑弄，舔舐着。在唇间一进一出，他故意将动作做得放肆，让水声搅动，让涎液扯着丝，从嘴中滴落，从指根沿着肌肤一路聚在展正希的手腕间，再像一只透明的小蚂蚁，一路下滑，直到流在曲起的关节骨上，无法违抗重力的，向下，滴在展正希的腹上，落下一珠水光。

见一的手也摸向了他的小腹。肌肤相抵，柔软又坚硬。他永远不会忘记，这个地方在一年前是怎样的隆起，是怎样过载的承受着、包容着、孕育着两个生命。想到这，见一的眼中近要泛出一些水花。他没办法将伟大用在他的神明身上，这会是一种亵渎。触碰在小腹上的手指缓缓压下，贴上了温热的掌心。

其实，见一的体温，总会比展正希低上几度。相比，是他蹭了柔软肚子的热度。而说起柔软——见一的眼神亮了亮——他也会永生记得，这个地方在卸了那两个‘小王八蛋’后，是怎样的丰腴柔软。虽然持续的时间并没有很长。在他能运动之后，那些盔甲一样的腹肌很快又恢复如初，当然！这也的确相当性感！

见一以掌心搓揉着腹肚，将那些蓄在腹沟上的液体，均匀的搓开。这上面的液体，只有很少一部分来自他的口中，更多的，—— 他含着他的手指，向下更一个深吞，挑眼看着还在酒精中木愣的展正希，忍不住笑开 ——来自展正希。

你问，见一修长的手指和他巧动的舌头，谁会更灵活？这问题恐怕只有这个在酒精里嗡嗡嗡的人才能回答，可他，就算是在清醒时，也才不会回答你这鬼问题。我们就乖巧的看着，看着见一缓慢的将拇指吐出，如蛇一般的软舌还缠绕着它在空中，灵巧的打转，又带着侵略者般寸土不放的舔舐。而与此同时，原本轻柔搓在腹部的手掌悄悄抬起，只留略带冰凉的指尖，沿着腹线上爬，他故意走着轻巧，让覆着坚硬更有实感的指甲那面，刮过乳根，攀爬起微隆的乳房。停在乳首上。

你都能感受到他肌肤下的发颤。嘿嘿，颤抖的乳房。这可真是太色情了。可这乳房的主人，却还是睁着那样一双眼睛，略带困惑，更多的是毫无所谓、面无表情的看着你。啊呀。食指拇指掐捏着粉嘟的乳头，下面三指托着这太过于小...唉，其实也不该说小，你当然不能拿一位男性去和女性对比，即使是能生产的男性。与其称这为乳房，其实更像男性锻炼良好的胸肌，只是这摸上去，会更加、更加的柔软。你看过，他光裸在跑步机上时，会随着每一次运动而在这上面震荡出的波纹。这让你和另一位男性，不知道多流淌出多少不必要的鼻血，浪费了多少凉水。可你们都毫无办法，没人敢再去劝说这位过‘直’的孕夫，去穿上一件文明时代的胸衣。别他妈跟个小野兽一样，光裸的上身到处走。虽然这真的他妈他奶奶的！够劲够辣够野！妈唉！！

自从展正希开始能够产乳后，除了必要的外出，只要在家，他都会光着身子。从挺着大肚子，到抱着两个永远吃不饱的家伙哺乳，有时不自知的渗出奶时，乳白的液体就沿着小山包缓缓滑下，浸进内裤中......起初这还会令这只野兽难堪一会，但到了后期越来越频繁时，已经成了能随手胡乱一摸，就解决的事。是，用手揩干，总比一天得换十几次衣服来得方便太多。反正总有人比他更难受。

想到这，见一就有点报复性的猛地一掐，指甲陷入的同时，一股奶汁直接从不停张合的小孔中射出。弄脏了他的白衬衫，更让展正希一塌糊涂了。

“希希，糟了哦，你喷奶了啊~”

一边说着戏虐的话，一边还嫌这样的展正希不够脏乱，摩擦着乳根，更多的乳汁源源不断的涓流而下。反正展正希有足够的存货。在他终于挨到那两个小混蛋断奶期时——见一梦寐以求的，含了进去。

大量的乳汁被含进。可这个成年男性，怎么会像个宝宝一样乖巧的去吸允。在吞下猛涌进的第一口后，他贪婪的牙齿向前，将乳头、乳晕、乳肉，咬得更深。牙齿的磕碰，又刺激着腺体的分泌，可他还不满足。一边将乳头吸着更加肿大，在粗粝的舌间、上颚处抵着摩擦，啃咬。一边将手向下探进展正希宽松的外裤中，沿着外露的一些耻毛，越过因酒精只能半勃、被压在内裤下贴服的阴茎，来到他的双腿间。这可比，他上面那张还只会微张喘着气的口，诚实许多。也不如他前面受到酒精压制迟缓的性器官。这块男性本不会有裂缝的地方，现正抵着内裤，微微鼓起，将它肉嘟，肥腴的形状勾露的完整。见一又咽下一口乳汁。指尖隔着内裤，在阴唇上回游着，逐渐增加力道向下摁压，富有技巧的搓揉起软肉，直到感受到压在指腹中花心的一点逐渐变硬，明显的感受到从肉蚌间探出的肿胀阴蒂。

见一隔着内裤钳住了它，浅浅的陷入肉唇间搓揉、抠挖着，受到刺激的人儿，原本乖巧的双腿开始夹着手掌推动着，既像是抗拒，又像是催促，摩擦着见一的手。而这只会叫见一更为躁动心痒，咬在乳山上的牙一用力，这回涌流而出的不再仅是上面的小孔......涓涓而出的热流，是连棉质内裤也再也兜不住的，见一坏心眼的将一根手指探进内裤边缘，指尖浅浅的抵在柔软的肉瓣上，感受它热情的张合，润滑湿漉的程度，只要他稍稍调整一下手指角度，就能轻而易举的被滑进，被吞没。可这是展正希期待的，你现在要去满足吗？

坚硬的指甲尖沿着浅口的内壁刮挠，沾上一指头的粘液后，随着啪着一声，见一将手从外裤中抽离，松紧带打在了肉上。

展正希为此嘟囔了一声。

也许是声响，也许是弹在下腹的刺激，或者是情欲被堆积的终于冲破了酒精的霾障。他终于低头看向埋在他胸前的人。熟悉的浅色头发。

“...十一？”

说着，手本能的压着那浅色的脑袋抚摸起来。就像母亲。

而埋在他胸前的‘孩子’，可笑的毫无纯真。吐出被他吸到过分肿胀充血的乳头，却没有就此放过它，软舌仍然在上面一下又一下舔舐着，将那根沾满粘液的手指放在鼻间，又绕着乳晕涂抹着，一部分混着残留的奶渍舔去，一部分在乳房上搓开，渐渐麝香混合着奶香——纯洁、神圣，色情，淫乱......见一被这股气味刺激着头皮都发了麻，内心充盈着一种怪异而扭曲的满足感。他知道，展正希把他错认为他们的孩子了。

他决定暂时不去戳穿。侧着头，让被他崽一脉相承的柔软、纤细，如丝一般质感的头发，在展正希的胸口上蹭弄着。惹得后者发出一阵短促的笑声。手更带着一种珍惜与留恋细细搓揉起来。

“妈咪~”

见一压着嗓子，模仿幼童低声呼唤了起来。纵使，那两个小家伙都还没有一个率先开口说话。

“妈咪，妈咪，妈咪~”

连续的呼唤，似乎刺激到了这个母体。见一看着眼前的乳孔不停翕张着，就像以往被他们干到极致时，展正希空张的马眼，在经历了数次射精后被掏空的再也吐不出分毫，却还抖动挣扎着被推上高潮，然后这时候，不用等太久，另一个更为湿润的穴口，不，是就连再靠后的那个，都会滚滚的奔涌出比之前任何时都激烈的热流，就像溃坝，有时候没控制住欺负的再过头时，快感一起冲垮的还有膀胱口，淡黄色的尿液会重新滋润起前端干涩的甬道，从张开的尿孔中涓涓流出。耳里只有水声。

见一舔过被他吸得干净的乳头。咽下一口。

“妈咪。”


End file.
